Scars - Kyle in pain
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: Kyle is left with nothing. No friends, a family that dosent care. Full summary fist thing inside.


ScArS, a SOUTHPARK fanfic by Draryship

Full summary- Kyle and Stan have been hanging out forever, even since they were tykes. Now, as fifteen year olds, still having the same teacher, Kyle feels he dose not have any friends, due to Stan going to do homework, and no time for him. What does Kyle do with pain? Find out!

"Mom I'm home!" Kyle called from in the kitchen, as he heard no reply. He looked over to the fridge, and a note was on it, next to the picture he drew in 3rd grade. It said- _'Kyle. Be home tomorrow, on a business trip with dad and Ike. –Mom' _Kyle smiled in happiness. Now since it was Friday, he could have some time alone. Maybe with Stan. He took out his phone, and sent Stan a text. 'Hey man! Parents out till tomorrow! Wanna sleepover?' Immediately, he got a text back. 'dude I have homework.' Kyle sighed and took his pop out of the fridge, and walked slowly to his room. Stan was always busy.

Kyle walked into his room and threw his book bag in the corner. "I'll do my homework tomorrow…" He said sitting on his bed. Kyle never had anyone to hangout with, he rarely talked at school, let alone sat by anyone at lunch. He had no girlfriend, or boyfriend. Yeah, he was bisexual. Bebe moved on, and Wendy hated him after a prank in 7th grade. His parents constantly yelled at him, and he usually got beat up. 'God.' He thought. He pulled out the knife from under his pillow, and held it up where he could examine it.

Kyle looked at the knife. It had blood splattered on it, but from a while ago. He pulled up his shirt to view his wrists. Now white scars appeared on top and under his wrists. Kyle firmly held the knife and slit open his wrist, a squeak leaving his mouth. He cut more slightly deep gashes in his arms, and some that only had a few drops of blood. His arm was now covered in the sticky red blood, and he put the knife back under his pillow, and raced downstairs where he got a washcloth and wiped the blood off. He could now see how deep they really are.

Four were slightly deep, two deep, and a few only to leave marks and a few drops of blood.

He covered his arm back up with his sleve as he heard his phone ring. Shit, it was Stan.

Kyle awnsered the phone, slightly shaking. "Hello?" "Hey! I got done with homework early. Can I still come over?" Stan said excidedly. 'Now of all times, huh?' Kyle thought, but said "Sure" "Alright, ill be up in like five minutes." Kyle hung up his phone, slamming it on the wall.

"Now of all times! I needed you before!" He screamed slightly loud, and started crying in his hands.

He wiped the tears quickly, knowing he would be there any minute. Kyle was about to run upstairs when he heard a knock at the door. Kyle sighed and opened the door. "Hey man" Stan smiled, letting himself in. Kyle nodded, and went straight to his room. "Not going to say hi to me huh?" Stan giggled and Kyle looked back, with a fake smile on his face, and said "Hay."

Stan followed Kyle up the stairs to his room. Stan jumped on his bed, and smiled.

"I get the bed tonight." Stan smiled. Kyle ran over and sat on his pillow, where his knife was.

"S-sure"

"Alright. Now get off the pillow dude."

"I don't want to."

"Dude come on."

"No!" Kyle growled.

Stan winced back slightly.

"Dude are you okay?"

"Fine just tough day."

"Cartman?"

"No…just nevermind."

Kyle got up, forgetting why he sat on the pillow in the first place. Then he remembered, but it was too late. Stan had pulled out a large kitchen knife, and looked at Kyle horrified.

"Arms. Now!" Stan said getting up, and pulled Kyle's sleves up, revealing old and new scars.

"why!" Stan said, tears rolling on his cheeks.

"You wouldn't understand!" Kyle yelled, crying.

"Tell me! I don't want this happening! Because- because I love you!" Stan yelled.

Kyle covered his arms still crying. "My life sucks! No friends, no family, beat up, abused!" He stuttered while talking, and then "W-wait what did you say at your last sentence?"

"Nothing"

"Something!"

"NOTHING!"

"You s-s-aid y-you love m-me."

"So?"

"How can you?! You never have time to talk to me, let alone hang out anymore! For god sakes, you don't even text me!"

"Kyle I'm sorry! I had no idea-"

"I love you too."

Stan slightly smiled under his tear- ran face, and Kyle hugged him tightly.

OOC- I hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 2 soon!

-Hannah Thayer


End file.
